The characterization of recently synthesized heteropoly tungstate complexes of RXO3n- (X = P,As,Sb,Ge,Sw) and R2XO2- (X = P,As) will continue using spectroscopic, electrochemical, and X-ray crystallographic methods. New heteropoly molybdate complexes of phosphate esters of biological importance (glycerophosphates and mononucleotides) will be further investigated.